


Una hermosa Familia

by Joselito95



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joselito95/pseuds/Joselito95
Summary: Bienvenidos a la familai de Ash Ketchum espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.





	Una hermosa Familia

Pensamientos de un bebé  
Hecho   
Por:  
Joselito95~.

Pensamientos de un bebé

Este será mi primer Drabble que tendrá 200 palabras espero que sea de su total agrado no sé sí en sus respectivos países ya celebraron el día de niño pero hoy en mi país se celebra este importante día será para Pokémon este Drabble, sin más preámbulos vamos con el Drabble nos leemos en otra historia o actualización pronto, sólo aviso que negrita es para pensamientos y los diálogos normal.  
Capítulo: Único  
Pensamientos de un bebé

Se que en unos cuantos meses voy a estar con ustedes deseo con todo mi corazón que ese día ya quiero conocerlos a ustedes dos tengo muy buenas referencias que son muy cariñosos, espero que cuando ya estén a mi lado me puedan querer, deseo que este hermoso día pero me dijeron que sea muy paciente que los pueda conocer, muy pronto les daré muchas gratas alegrías sepan que cuando, ya esté con ustedes yo voy a llorar solo les pido qué sean capaces de saber el motivo de mi llanto según me dijeron les puedo decir que soy muy tierno y amable también les daré una descripción de mí, bueno mi pelo es de color pelirrojo mi piel es blanca, mis ojitos son de color verde azulado en fin me parezco a ustedes dos y ya quiero conocerlos para darles muchas alegrías y que ustedes me den su amor incondicional bueno creó que es el momento de decir, adiós por ahora ya nos veremos en el futuro juntos los tres hasta pronto se despide, Allan.

—Awww Misty gracias por darme la hermosa, dicha de ser padre gracias por decirme sí desde el momento, en el que nos casamos no sabes que feliz estoy por ver a esté pequeño bebé que es el fruto de ambos te amo demasiado mi amor, gracias por darme el placer de estar a tu lado hoy mañana y siempre, dijo Ash alegre su esposa. — 

—A ti tengo que agradecerte mucho por lo que me has hecho a mi lado me haz hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo gracias por amarme así siempre y gracias por regalarnos la dicha de ser padres yo siempre Te amaré para siempre Ash Ketchum gracias por darnos una oportunidad de estar juntos desde que nos casarnos, y de la alegría de ser padres por primera vez Gracias por todo Ash susurró Misty. —  
Fin del Capítulo único.

Joselito95~.

Descargo: Tanto la serie, cómo los personajes no me pertenecen son de Satoshi Tajiri y de Nintendo y esta historia fue hecha para entretener al lector.

N/A: Bueno este es mi Drabble espero que les guste y mis estimados ya vuelven las, clases para mi pero yo sacaré mi tiempo y actualizaré mis historias, en el momento de hacerlo y lo haré solo ténganme paciencia y pronto esos meses de espera se verán recompensados, el próximo fic a publicar será un Drabble bien Master Mistery este Drabble va dedicado a ti compañero, por decirme cuando iba a subir un Drabble.  
Espero que no te moleste que utilice una de tus imágenes, para mi Drabble es muy tierno y me gusto y la voy a usar para en mi Drabble, espero que te guste mucho.  
Joselito95~.

**Author's Note:**

> Un nuevo fic que estoy subiendo una nueva historia.


End file.
